


【汤金】那个男人教给我的事

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 他其实真的爱她，可他根本不会“爱”
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2
Collections: 其他短篇





	【汤金】那个男人教给我的事

孤儿院的窗户很小，汤姆躺在床上，只能看到月亮的残片。

“汤姆，现在到我办公室来。”医生那冷酷的声音在门口响起。

艾米·本森和丹尼斯·毕肖普躺在床上吃吃地笑了起来。他们都知道汤姆完了，医生会惩罚他，他们看到过好几次他一瘸一拐地从医生办公室里出来。

汤姆里德尔似乎有些奇怪的本事，但那是对跟他差不多的孩子来说，他的那些“本事”对一个成年男人来说，只是些蹩脚的魔术。

孤儿院的走廊黝黑寂静，空无一人，走廊尽头就是保健医生的办公室。汤姆拖着脚一步一步地走，但终究他必须要走进那个惨白的房间里，那里有一张雪白的床，和一个黑色的人。

从他第一次躺上那张床开始，他的理想就是杀光所有的人。

床铺发出暗哑的吱嘎，有些罪恶永远不会被发现，有些坏人活到寿终正寝。

当年没有人救他，现在也没有人来救金妮韦斯莱。

救世主什么的，骗小孩的。

汤姆的手指绕过金妮火红的头发，她瞪大了眼睛，跟他当年一样惊慌失措。

“怕什么呢，金？你不是说要感谢我吗？难道只是嘴上说说？”汤姆勾起他鲜红的嘴角。

人的欲望是丑陋的，身体也是丑陋的。很多人夸赞汤姆的好相貌，但他并不觉得镜子里那张脸有任何美感，人类真的很丑，甚至连身体的一些部分都无法自控。

“你得帮我解决这些未进化完全的麻烦，”汤姆对金妮招手，“我可以飞行，却不能控制bq，这真可笑。金，我一直对你很好对不对？你说过你喜欢我，为什么这么点事不肯为我做呢？”

他一向伶牙俐齿，他也一向心狠手辣。他其实可以像医生一样用一点暴力手段，但他不想像那个人渣一样。

“不要，汤姆，这是不对的，我妈妈告诉过我……我不能……”金妮结结巴巴地想要后退，可她又能逃去哪里去呢？她早就对他敞开了心扉，她早就陷入他之中。

“为什么不能？”他挨近她，好像一条将要吞噬雏鸟的蛇，吞吐着他的信子，“你不喜欢我吗？”

“我……”金妮迟疑了起来，她喜欢汤姆，汤姆是她最好的朋友，可是他让她做的事情，她不喜欢。

“原来你的喜欢，也只是说说而已，你是个胆小虚伪的假格兰芬多，”汤姆冷笑，“哈利波特不会喜欢胆小又虚伪的女孩。”

“不是的，不是的，我不是……”金妮急的快哭了，现在她最怕两件事——失去汤姆的友谊和哈利不喜欢她。

“那就来吧。”汤姆微笑着看着她，他长得真好看，这么好看的人，应该不会害她吧。

应该不会吧。

她迟疑地靠过去，他冷得就像一块冰，吐息之间，好像凌晨冰凉的雾气。

“我会告诉你怎么做，”他蛊惑着她，“你只要照着我说的做就可以了，别害怕，我喜欢你，金，我喜欢你……”

你真的喜欢我吗？但为什么我疼得快要死去了？她感觉到血流了出来，他并没有停下，那似乎让他更高兴了，他笑着看着她，欣赏着她的痛苦与撕裂。

小小的格兰芬多火焰在冰上奄奄一息。

“嗨，汤姆，医生怎么惩罚你了？他脱了你的衣服打屁股了是不是？”丹尼斯·毕肖普大声说，跟艾米·本森一起哈哈大笑起来。

汤姆站住了，他眯起眼睛看着丹尼斯和艾米，露出蛇一样的微笑：“我们过几天就又要远足了，到时候一定很好玩，我知道一个好地方。”

丹尼斯和艾米对视了一眼：“你在说什么？你被医生打傻了吗？”

“本森和毕肖普，今晚没有晚餐，”医生的声音从他们身后传来，汤姆顿时汗毛直竖，他感觉到他的手放在他肩膀上，“里德尔没有受惩罚，汤姆只是帮我一个忙，对吗？汤姆？”

“是的，”他咬牙切齿。

他的痛苦总得从谁身上找回来，是你们先招惹我的。

“啊！不要了，汤姆，停下，住手——”金妮的声音已经沙哑了，她快昏过去了。

“你太娇气了，金，”他的小黄鼠狼一直在求饶，他抚摸着她湿透的红头发，换了一个比较轻松的姿势，但这其实无济于事，她还太小了，不过比他那时候大多了，所以他知道她能承受，只不过比较困难而已。

“可是，汤姆，这真的很疼。”金妮的脸惨白的近乎透明。

“疼痛不是坏事，”他对她说，“疼会让你成长，长成像我一样优秀的人。”

这不过是骗小孩子的鬼话，疼痛和成长一毛钱关系也没有。

她终究还是晕了过去。

下一次醒来是他第二次撕开她。

我喜欢你，金，他一次又一次告诉她。从她十一岁开始，到她生命结束的那一天。

或许他真的喜欢我吧，金妮想，但他喜欢一个人的方式，大约是不停地折磨她，至死方休。

他没学过如何去爱，他的爱比毒药还毒。

金妮死在一个薄雾弥漫的清晨，那闻起来真像他的味道，她深吸了一口气，抱住他的腰身。

如果不是鲜血浸透了床铺，黑暗领主也不会发现那女孩的灵魂已经离开了，她走得如天使一般平静，火红的头发散在血泊里，好像红色的翅膀。

她一定很疼，但她一声没吭。她不是一个人离开的，她带着肚子里的孩子，一起走了。

金妮从来没打算成为一个母亲，曼陀罗花藤上开不出什么好花，他们两人早就烂透了。

这不过是惩罚他的方式而已。从她发现自己变化的那一天开始，她就计划好了，她可不会告诉他。

他习惯于暴虐的方式，他爱看她的鲜血，现在他能看个够了。

亲手害死妻子和孩子的感觉是不是很好呢？我的爱人？

你看你教给我爱的方式，我悉数奉还。


End file.
